


St. Lucia

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [27]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton doesn't burn AU, Chilton is happy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03, he likes to vacation in the Caribbean, please let him stay like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Chilton is suspicious when Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford ask to speak to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> After episode 3x12 of season, when we all were left distraught by the fate of Frederick Chilton, ulfdalir from tumblr sent this message: AU where Fred smells the rat as soon as Alana and Jack ask for the interview and says nah and instead fucks off for a sunny vaca with the Professor I’m too distraught for good prompts, terribly sorry ;_;
> 
> Here's my response. Oh, and thank you for the prompt!
> 
> (I changed it a little from the tumblr post, I changed it to the second person at the end.)

Frederick followed Alana Bloom into his office. Well, her office now. It was odd how she hadn’t changed it much, even with her new style…quite Lecter-esque in his opinion, she looked out of place. Maybe she didn’t intent to settle. He had no time to dwell into Dr. Bloom’s intentions when taking his old post when he decided to leave. That was a mess he wanted no part of.

He felt suspicion and the nauseating pressure of dread in his chest as he walked into the room and saw Jack Crawdford. Alana closing the door behind him felt strangely like a trap.

“What’s this about?” He was in no mood for false niceties.

“Dr. Chilton, I’ve asked Dr. Bloom to bring you here because I believe you can help us.” Jack said, “I’m aware that you’re working on a book on the Red Dragon. The FBI is in need of your insight.” 

He narrowed his eyes on Jack for a moment, even more suspicious now. They could have contacted him directly or to his office to set up a meeting. “Very well, what do you want to know?”

Jack’s smile was small and pleased, almost comforting. “Not like this, doctor. I would like you to share your profile with Will Graham and if possible to let us publish your analysis.”

“Publish it where?”

“Tattle Crime.” Alana said to his right. Frederick turned his head to look at her leaning on her desk; she held his gaze and he understood exactly what they were up to.

“So you want to use my insight and Graham’s to lure the Dragon into a trap. Why, Jack, you could have just said it.” He looked at Jack before turning again to Alana. “If all you need is a profile, why isn’t Dr. Bloom supplying it? Last time I checked you were still capable of actual psychiatry and not just catering to Hannibal’s needs.”

Alana breathed and raised an eyebrow, “I’m busy, Frederick.”

“I know the job. Surely nothing a couple hours of overtime couldn’t fix.”

“Dr. Chilton, I need a professional of acclaim and respect in their field and in the public sphere. You have become just that in the last years.” Jack intervened.

Such praise made Frederick even more suspicious. “Hannibal just refuted my whole book. Turning to a source like Tattle Crime would seem like a desperate attempt to revindicate myself as soon as possible.”

“It’s for the greater good, Dr. Chilton, and it’ll be good advertisement for your new book.” Jack supplied and Frederick couldn’t deny that it was appealing. Yet the FBI had given him nothing but grief in the past.

“When do you plan to do this?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Today. We need this out as soon as possible.” Jack responded.

“I’m sorry, Jack. Even if I wanted to help you, I couldn’t. I’m meeting my wife at the airport in bit.” He checks his phone for the time. “And you’ve made me late.”

He was about to turn away when Jack steps close to him. “I’m sure she would understand if you postponed your trip for this.”

Frederick felt there was a strange sort of urgency for it to be him. He did not like it. He glanced at Alana, who stood cold and unfriendly, and back at Jack, who now towered over him intent on persuasion. Why were these people who so actively dislike him trying to convince him to help?

He was being set-up.

He had no desire to go down with them again.

He was anxious to get out of that office and kiss his love, who had explicitly asked him to not involve himself with any of them again.

“No, she wouldn’t.” He said resolutely. “So if you excuse me, I would rather spend the afternoon traveling with my beautiful wife than spend it in a room with you, Graham and Freddie Lounds.”

He gripped his suitcase tightly as he turned around and headed to the door. “If you still want my profile I can just e-mail it to you from the plane. But I’m sure there is no shortage of renowned psychiatrists or profilers who would be willing to help you, Jack.”

“In fact there’s one you’ve used before, locked up just one floor down.” He finished. He regarded Jack and Alana with a haughty glance before stepping out into the corridor.

-

He checked his face and the make up on his cheek before stepping out of his taxi and hurrying to meet you on the curb in front of the departures section. You stood there with both your luggage. His visit to the BSHCI after leaving his own office was to make sure he didn’t sour the trip with his anger toward Lecter. He felt an unexpected wave of relief as he walked toward you, feeling safe in the knowledge he was with you again.

He smiled at you when you noticed him.

“You’re late. What happened? I was worried.” You said, a frown on your face. He stepped up close and kissed you passionately, hugging you to him.

He smiled brightly when he pulled back.

“Nothing too terrible then, if I have to go by that kiss.” You said, smiling and clearly pleased.

“I’ll tell you everything once we’re at the gate.” He grabbed your hand and his case and determinedly walked inside the airport. He pouted when he saw the check-in line. “Ugh, how much longer do I have to wait to see you in that tiny swimsuit?”

-

Two days later, he was reading about Freddie Lounds’ terrifying fate in his room in sunny St. Lucia. He looked up from this laptop to stare out at the balcony, where you stood enjoying the view of deep green mountains and the beach below. He had the sickening feeling of having escaped certain death.

Just a couple nights after, he heard the ending of his book from your lips as he poured you both a drink. You read him the horrifying article of what happened in the house of Francis Dolarhyde and the current state of Will Graham. He handed you a glass of cold champagne and sat beside you in silence. He reached to kissed your temple and was happy to be thousands of miles away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! This has been good coping mechanism for me and wish it helps you too. Fuller has his fanfiction and thank the universe I have mine. 
> 
> It’s actually a little AU from my Doctor/Professor AU because he doesn’t get shot in the face as bad as in the series. Just a scratch, but I haven't gotten to that part in Seorsum yet!


End file.
